Libros
by karin-chan150301
Summary: –Sabes… tal vez podría considerar que me leyeras más de esos libros –escucho el murmullo de ella mientras salía de la pieza considerando la posibilidad de que eso se hiciera costumbre y amando un poco más los libros.


**Libros**

El golpeteo de la lluvia fuera, el calor de la chimenea, y buen té como los que solía preparar su tío, el momento perfecto para terminar de leer aquel libro para el que tan solo le faltaba dos capítulos para poder colocarlo junto con el resto de libros que se encontraban acomodados en su estantería. Sonrió internamente antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido en la taza, abrir el libro en la página marcada gracias a ese separador y…

–¡Chispita, ven aquí! –apretó la mandíbula en un intento de calmar su ira, tal vez podría ignorar el llamado, tal vez… -¡Zuko, sé que me estás ignorando pero recuerda que conmigo no sirve eso! -llamo de nuevo la voz femenina.

Suspiro con desgano antes de dejar a un lado ese magnífico libro y ir a donde su "adorada" amiga lo llamaba.

Era su responsabilidad cuidar de ella, después de todo había sido su culpa que ella estuviera incapacitada para valerse por sí misma, y aunque todo fuese solo un lamentable incidente y ella repetía hasta el cansancio que no era para tanto, su maldito cargo de conciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

 _Había sido transferido hace un par de semanas a un nuevo colegio tras haber peleado con su padre y escapar a casa de su tío, debía admitir que todo era más cómodo ahora, ya no más cenas con los socios de su padre, ya no más cuchicheos a sus espaldas, ya no más ser el heredero de algo con lo que estaba totalmente en contra, ahora ya solo sería Zuko, un chico normal que podía tomar sus propias decisiones._

 _Su primera semana había sido relativamente mala, o al menos hasta que había conocido a esa chica de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, se habían conocido de la forma más… peculiar, por decirlo de una forma. Ella corría a toda velocidad esquivando a todos a su paso, bueno a casi todos pues para su mala suerte Zuko caminaba por la cercanía leyendo uno de los tantos libros de su tío, razón por la cual terminaron en el suelo y ella siendo golpeada por el libro._

 _–Mira por dónde vas –exclamó él desde el suelo, para ser pequeña tenía fuerza y había terminado por derribarlo._

 _–Mira tú por dónde vas –contestó mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas._

 _Estaba molesto con ella, pero no por ello dejaría de ser un caballero. Comenzó a tomar las cosas cercanas a él notando de inmediato algo que sobresalía de ella, las "cosas" dentro de su mochila no eran cuadernos de notas ni libros sino solamente un cambio de ropa para gimnasia y un par de guantes. Se extrañó por aquello mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que ella le arrebatara los guantes, los guardará en la mochila y se retirará farfullando por lo bajo._

 _Una chica que estaba de más decir era poco convencional._

 _Solo le bastó un par de días descubrir que ella estaba en el equipo de artes marciales, pero no por ello asistía a clases pues ella necesitaba de tutores privados, la razón, aparentemente ella era ciega._

 _No lo creyó a la primera, por dios, esa chica les daba una paliza a sus contrincantes, además de que la había visto en la cafetería y cualquiera podría decir que sin ayuda de nadie se las arreglaba para subsistir. Impresionante sí se lo preguntaban._

 _Pocos días después de eso ella habló con él, mucho dejaba desear su actitud sí la comparaban con su linda cara, sarcástica, cínica, belicosa, y tenaz eran las palabras que mejor la definían, y extrañamente eso funcionaba para Zuko._

 _Pero como siempre, pensó el chico, tuvo que arruinarlo, todo había sido un accidente, y ahora la chica yacía sin la posibilidad de "ver" más nada, y todo por su culpa._

 _Por petición -por no decir exigencia- de los amigos de la chica él accedió a hacerse cargo de ella pues vivía sola y en su condición era poco recomendable que permaneciera ahí, por lo que se "mudó" momentáneamente a su departamento._

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la más cómica escena que jamás pudo concebir, la chica con las puntas de los pies sobre la cama, una mano en el suelo como soporte y la otra estirándose en todo su alcance para tomar el móvil que se encontraba en la repisa.

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –pregunto divertido de la situación.

–Quiero llamarle a cabeza de carne y que me saque de aquí, es que acaso no lo ves –contestó ella con aquel mal genio tan característico de ella.

–Olvidalo, Katara y él salieron por el fin de semana para visitar a su familia –mientras decía aquello tomó el menudo cuerpo de la chica para regresarlo a la cama aún a pesar de los farfullos de ella.

–Entonces llamaré a pies ligeros –hizo un leve amago para moverse de su lugar, más el castaño le detuvo en el intento. –Acompañó a Katara y a Sokka.

Un bufido salió de los labios femeninos. –Vaya amigos tengo –comentó sarcástica.

–¿Tan malo es estar conmigo?

–¿Cuando tu tío está aquí?, no, ¿tú solo?, tal vez, te la pasa leyendo todo el día, ¿no podemos ir a ningún lado? –sus pequeños brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho haciéndola ver, sin que siquiera lo pretendiera, adorable a los ojos del mayor.

–En tu condición lo dudo ¿Jamás has leído un libro? –preguntó tomando asiento en la cama junto a ella.

–Soy ciega ¿Recuerdas? –la chica pasó sus pequeñas manos frente a sus ojos verdes enfatizando sus palabras. Quiso golpearse la frente al ser consciente de lo ridícula de su pregunta. –La princesa azucarada me ha leído un par de historias, ninguna es muy buena como para que quisiera leer un libro si tuviera la oportunidad –se recostó con pereza en la cama.

–No todos los libros hablan de romance sabe, algunos son bastante buenos –miró su estantería antes de sonreír, levantarse y tomar uno de lo libros que descansaba sobre esta. Miro la portada –Este, por ejemplo, es un libro que estoy seguro te podría gustar –volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba, justo a lado de la chica de cabellos azabaches. Una de las cejas femeninas se arqueo escéptica invitando al chico a continuar. –Trata sobre una chica fuerte, muy fuerte, la bandida ciega…

–¿Crees que por ser ciega debe gustarme? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Al menos quieres dejarme leer uno de los capítulos? –pidió suavemente.

Un chasquido por parte de ella fue lo que él tomó como una afirmativa para comenzar con la historia.

.

.

Verla dormitar recargada en su hombro le hizo sentir un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago. Lo atribuyó a al hambre mientras con cautela separaba su cuerpo de la más joven, la acomodaba en la cama y después se ponía de pie.

Miro una última vez antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Chispita. –Al girarse la vio, con el cabello cayendo desprolijo de aquí moño, los ojos cansados y parcialmente incorporada en la cama. –Tengo hambre –murmuró antes de caer completamente en la cama. –Tráeme algo de comer.

Asintió con las mejillas al rojo vivo agradeciendo que la chica no viera su condición.

–Sabes… tal vez podría considerar que me leyeras más de esos libros –escucho el murmullo de ella mientras salía de la pieza considerando la posibilidad de que eso se hiciera costumbre y amando un poco más los libros.

 **Notas de la autora** _:_

1.- Bueno esta es mi primera historia en el fandom y pues quise hacer un Toko, la verdad esta pareja me encanta así que la idea vino y pues véanla aquí. Espero les guste y que no haya quedado tan OOC.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodeon, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
